H20 feet to a tail
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Cleo and her friends now take care of her orphaned cousin milo since her and his parents died so did kim and now he gained mermaid powers and now Zac a new merman and his 3 mermaid friends have to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Milo sitorie and today I am going to move to Australia to see my cousin I'm pretty nervous she lives with her husband luis and they are a good pairing she's all I got left my folks died in a car crash along with my cousin kim and my uncle and Cleo's father.

 _ **AIRPORT**_

I exited the airport to see my favorite cousin Cleo, her husband Luis, and her friends Emma, and Rikki

"Milo it's so great to see you" said Cleo greeting me with a hug

"It's great to see you too Cleo hey luis still a nerd" I said

"Yup" said Luis chuckling

"Good that is when you are at you best" I said everyone laughed

We left to Cleo's house that her father left her in the will along with about $2,000,000.00 Cleo gave me her old room with the beach wallpaper I unpack my stuff and Cleo made dinner fish and Mash it was good but weird they used straws and avoided getting wet but I put that behind me and just focused on tomorrows first day of school I seriously can't believe that I am going to go to a new high school why don't I just get Feed to the sharks

 ** _The NEXT Day_**

Luis drove me to school since he is my AP marine biology teacher so that's cool I guess thats cool I was in the lunch room when I bumped into a really super cute

"Oh sorry I did not see you their Mate" said the boy

"oh-uh it was completely my fault" I said we gazed into each other eyes and he helped me up and we gazed into each others eyes and I saw he had muscles they were super hot

"Hey your Mr. Luis's nephew right" He said helping me with my things

"Step cousin" I said grabbing my things

"Oh ok well we have his class together come on" He said walking with me

"Ok well I guess I can ask you about the paces to hang out" I asked

"Yeah well we have have my friend Evie's smoothie bar" He said

"Wow a lot of Smoothie bar's my friend Rikkie has a smoothie bar named after her by my house" I said we got to Luis's class we sat in groups I sat next to Zac since he was the only one without a partner

"Ok we are going to do a project uh Zac mind being my Cousin's partner" Luis said as Zac nodded with a smile showing his teeth which was too cute

"Ok so your projects you will collect any information on marine biology If it's about water shells fish anything even mythology ok this is due by the end of next week so get to it" he said the period passed by in a flash so did the day at the end of the day Zac told me

"Hey uh do you want to go work on the project at my place or yours" he said

"Uh how about today we work at mine then your's tomorrow" I said

"ok" we headed to the house

 ** _Lyla's POV_**

"Who is he?" I said looking at Zac and the new kid walk off

"don't know don't care but we have to figure we have to figure out what we are going to do about Zac" said Nixie

"Well what if Zac is going to tell him he already told Cam and he is ready to tell Evie" Lyla said

"ok let's just get back to Rita's and we can talk about it" said Sirena

 _ **Milo'S POV**_

Me and zac were studying it was about to be 3 Zac got a text

"Uh hey we might have to cut this short my dad needs me" he said getting up and leaving I went for a walk at the Pier and this guy came and asked for help with his boat and he actually pranked me and had me drifting off into sea I then came across a island with a volcano I tried to use my phone but with no bars I THEN came across a cove I tried to cross it but slipped and fell into a cave I walked and found a little cave with some type of pool I looked up and saw it was nighttime.

 ** _CLEO'S POV_**

"I'm worried about Milo he should here by now" I said

"Cleo you rikki and Emma can't be out we will just look for him in the morning i'm sure he's fine" Lewis said

we then were put in my bed room and all the windows were covered I was still worried

 _ **Lyla's POV**_

"oK Zac we made sure that all the windows are covered" I said knowing that Zac will not be getting out tonight

"Ok well you guys are ok right you will be fine you guy are mermaids but you are not drawn to Mako like I am" Zac said

"Ok we are going to be at Rita's all night" Nixie said

"Oh and David stocked your fridge with snacks that you might like" Sirena said

"Oh and hey who was that kid you were talking to" Lyla said

"Uh that is Milo Stitorie Mr. luis's cousin he is my new partner" Zac said

"You did not tell him about our tails have you" Nixie said

"Of course not I only just met him" Zac said

 _ **MILO'S POV**_

I was thinking how am I gonna get out of here

"well if i'm gonna get Out of here I better start swimming" I said getting into the water the moon appeared the water started to glow and bubbled appeared it seemed almost magical it stopped after8 minutes I then went under water to go out when I went out I saw a light

"Milo?" said Luis

"Luis what are you doing here" I said swimming towards the boat

"I should ask you the same thing come on" He said helping me onto the boat

"Some idiots pranked me causing me to drift off into sea I got to that island it was was gone so I was trying to swim back to shore" I said

"Well at least your alright" he said giving me a blanket

"Hey what's that island anyway" I asked while wrapping the blanket around my self

"Mako Island it is a weird place we are actually going camping their in like a week" he said

"Oh ok" i said

we got back and in the morning Cleo scolded me hugged me and made sure I was fine she made a huge Breakfast since it was saturday I just spent it at home I was finishing my mealEmma and Rikki were their they were nice mates to have

"I'm gonna take a shower" I said getting up and going to my room when I got in the bathroom I turned on the water and 12 seconds past suddenly my body was water then I had a big blue fish tail I freaked out I screamed

 _ **CLEO'S POV**_

I heard Milo's scream from upstairs me, Lewis, Emma, and Rikki ran upstairs we went in and saw Milo with a mermaid tail we all looked in shock

"Milo you have a tail" I said shock

"Yeah I do" He said Lewis helped him up and set him on the bed Rikki then made a fist with her hand Milo started to dry and his tail diss appeared we then sighed

"Milo we have something to tell you" I said

"You are mermaid and so are we" Emma said he looked in shock I got some water in a cup and I strecthed out my hand and bended water then emma froze it and Rikki melted it I got up and we took hi outside to the doc and we jumped in all four of us our orange tails appeared and his blue one did to we then told him to swim he knew how to to it we then swam to Mako to explain stuff more he was as fast as us

 **Lyla's Pov**

I was swimming wen I saw 4 beings with tails I saw 3 girls I have not seen before and that new kid he had a tail he must have been in the moon pool during the full moon I hid myself as they past by I suppose heading to Mako I swam away to Rita's to Inform the other's of the issue once I got to Rita's I dried myself and I headed into the room

"Guy's we have a problem" I said Nixie, Sirena, and Rita sat up

"WHAT IS IT" rita said

"I saw another Merman" I said their eyes widened

"Swimming with three mermaids i do not regonize them" I said

"That's impossible three mermaids that are not us swimming with another merman" Nixie said

"Should we tell Zac" Sirena said

"No we have to deal with this head on" Lyla said

 ** _MILO'S POV_**

i WAS SWIMMING I was a mermaid and I was with my cousin this could not get better we got to that cave I was in and Cleo explained

"This is the moon pool this is where we and I think you got your powers" cleo said

"This is a secret place so is your power you can't let anyone know that your a mermaid" said Rikki

"It will be hard but we will show you how to keep it a secret" said Emma

"Your one of us now" Cleo said as I smiled i THEN KNEW WHT TO DO i BENDED WATER THEN I FROZE IT THEN i MELTED IT

"You have all of out powers" Rikki stated

"Yeah I guess i do" I then smiled we headed back home I saw a little enjoying breathing under water I get free I played with some dolphins and swam as fast as a torpido I was happy I then remembered that I had to go to Zac's place I got out and I got my stuff and headed to Zac making sure I avoided as much water as humanly possible I got to Zac's he had his own garage as a room he was wearing a tank top and cut blue jeans I blushed we then began our assignment he said a joke I laughed it was magical then a pipe broke and spreader water on both of us before we can do anything I turned into a mermaid so did he I was shocked

"YOUR A MERMAID!" I said

"Merman and yes I can't believe it I thought I was the only one around" he said smiling I froze the water and I dried us both he then sat next to me on his couch

"When did you get you tail" he asked

"Today actually" I said

"Did you go to Mako island" He asked another question

"Yes last night the moon pool it was a full moon" I said

"The same thing happened with me" he said

"Yeah my cousin and her friend are mermaids they got their tails a while ago" I stated WE TALKED FOR HOURS AND HOURS WHEN IT GOT DARK I went to go home and I was happy that I had Zac as a friend I got home they were setting up dinner

"Hey how was your time with Zac" Lewis said while him and Cleo were holding plates Emma was holding cups and Rikki had silver were

"forget that how was your first day with a tail" Rikki said

"Uh I found something out their is another Mermaid well merman" They all looked in shock as the word just flew out my mouth

"Really who" Lewis asked as they all walked towards me

"You will never believe it Zac" i SAID

"Zac is a merman" Lewis said

"Yeah" I replied

"I should have noticed on rainey days he is never in class" I said

"He said their are also 4 other mermaids in town and they were all mermaids from birth and one of them is principle Santos" I said as Lewis eyes went open

"Guess were are not the only ones" said rikki

"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Milo's POV**_

I finished explaining to cleo ad everyone about everything I then went to take a bath because I can kiss shower's goodbye I liked it I then dried my self and layed down listening to music and I fell asleep I dreamt I was swimming with Zac nothing but swimming for hours it was nice then Zac and I stopped he was leaning in for a kiss then I woke up I could not believe it do I like Zac I smiled and got up to get some water I used a straw guessing I would have to get use to that so I brung it to my room and I went back to sleep I kept on dreaming of Zac the next day I woke up at sun rise and I jumped into the ocean and swam to Mako I stayed in the water looking at the water life the difference types of Fish and plants it was amazing like nothing Ive ever seen before I then came across a necklace like Cleo and her mates it was silver a locket it was great I put on and then I was surprised when I saw Zac he was swimming I pointed him way to follow me I swam Into the moon pool he followed and we emerged from the water

"Hey what are you doing here" I said with a smile

"Well I uh was coming for a morning swim and I saw you so here we are" he said

"cool" I said

"Hey what's that around your neck" he said gesturing to the Lockett

"Oh it's weird I found it in the reef it's the same type of the necklace my cousin and her mates it's like it called me it's weird but I guess thing are not exactly normal at this moment" I said

"Well it looks nice on you" he said as I blushed

"Well thanks so tell me about these Mermaid friends of yours" I said snapping out of his enchantment

"Oh well their is as you know principle Santos she is the oldest she has more experience with mermaids and merman then their is Lyla she is a little ruff around the edges but she is nice then their's nixie she is tuff she pretends to have this tuff girl attitude but she's really nice then theirs Sirena she is an amazing singer she makes jewelry from sea shells it's amazing" he said

"Cool I would love to meet them" I said

"Come on lets go meet them" He said gesturing to the exit

"really ok" I said swimming with him at torpedo speed and following him to a cave similar to the moon pool he helped me out and we dried off he then took me to a room full of sea treasures the Principle Santos entered with 3 girls

"Zac what's going on" said Lyla

"Guy's this is Milo he is another Merman" Zac said

"Zac we allow you here because you saved lyla's life but we don't know him" Nixie said

"Don't worry my cousins a mermaid" I said

"Who is your cousin" said Principle santos

"Lewis's wife Cleo and her friends Emma and Rikki" I said

"Oh well I suppose it is ok you have no motive to hurt us so you are welcomed here" said Principle Santos with a smile

"Thank you Principle Santos" I said

"Please outside of school call me Rita" she said

we talked about a lot of stuff the night I transformed about Cleo Nixie and Lyla kept on giving me glare I ignored them it was getting late so I saw home when I got their Cleo was watching tv they greeted me and the ordered anchovy pizza before I would think it was disgusting I guess my taste buds changed I then went upstairs to brush my teeth I changed Into a mermaid I did not mind so I then started to play with my powers then something was telling me to sing so I did it was beautiful Luis and Cleo came In

"Did you just sing" Luis said

"Yeah I don't know that was my voice" I said

"You must have the siren power" Cleo said

"The what?" I questioned

"The siren power is when a mermaid sings and enchants I had it but I kind of got out of control so please use your voice wisely" said Cleo

"sure" I said she noticed my necklace

"where did you find that?" she said gesturing my necklace

"Oh i found it in the reef it's like your" I said

"Yeah it does well good night" she said

"good night" said Luis

"night" I replied getting under the covers and falling into a deep sleep I was dreaming of Zac again we were swimming and when he leaned in to kiss me I did not wake up he kissed me and I kissed him back then I woke up it was morning I took a 5 minute bath got dressed used some mouth wash and went down for breakfast I had frosted flakes and a apple I then went to school it was pretty dull till Zac showed up he then came with a girl I was curious

"Hey Milo this is my girlfriend Evie" He said my heart broken I could even hear it I then pretended to be happy to meet her I was a pretty good actor

"Hi nice to meet you" she said

"you too" I replied at Marine biology I was not paying much attention to Zac I would just feel hurt after school I went to the Liabery to fish my Homework Zac tried to contact me but I ignored his calls then I put my stuff in my Locker and went to the Beach to swim to take my mind off Zac It was impossible he was on my mind I was thinking what is he doing where is he I tried to ignore it by swimming and it helped slightly I then came across Sirena collecting Shells she smiled she pointed to the moon pool and we entered the cave

"hey how's it going" she said holding a small net of shells and pearls

"good" I lied I was slowly dieing inside waiting for sharks to pick at my dead corpse.

"Ok well do you want to see some tuff I picked out" she said putting the shells on the stone that surrounded the Pool

"Ok yeah Zac told me you collected shells and made great Jewelry" I said Zac's name again god dammit

"yeah come take a look at this" She said

"wow this is amazing" I said seeing the patterns in the jewelry

"You seriously have a gift" I said

"Thank you" she thanked my complement

she left 10 minutes later I stayed thinking about Zac how he smiled how he talked even how he smelled I snapped out of it I saw back home Cleo Lewis Rikki and Emma were their they greeted me and offered dinner I turned it down and went to bed for the Project me and Zac have benn talking and we did a paper mashay display of a dolphin and we wrote a speech about it;s echo Location we got a A- and after that I had nt talk to Zac he has been trying to talk to me noticing my behavior I ignore him and you won't believe what happened durning the month his girlfriend Evie got mermaid powers now she had everything. i WAS WALKING ON mAKO iSHLAND when Zac was their

"Hey Milo" he said

"Oh hey Zac" I said avoiding eye contact

"you have been avoiding me for the past couple of weeks is everything all right" he asked

"Yes Zac now I have to go" I said turning back to the Beach he grabbed my hand

"Milo talk to me did I do something wrong did I upset you" he said with puppy dog eye I looked into his eyes I was defense less

"Zac we can't be friends"I said he looked in dissapontment

"but whyI thought we made a good team" he said

"Thats just it we make a good team but we can't be team mates" I said trying to fight tears back

"why?" He asked I did not answer

"why?" he asked again

"Because I like you you idiot" i said he looked in shock

"Your a great guy your nice cute caring and every single time you look at me I melt away ad it kills me overtime I see you with Evie" I said he then kissed me and I was shocked when I saw Evie behind me she had a devilish smirk on her face she said

"Zac time to go" she said grabbing his hand he then left to the beach to go back I could not believe what happened

 _ **EVIE'S POV**_

"Evie look I have to get some can we talk about this another time tomorrow for sure" he said I was not mad at him but that fish who dissolves to be feed to great whites I then gave him a peck on the cheek and I headed home to go see my cousin Charlottes house I enter to find her on the couch

"Hey char" I asked she turned to me

"Yeah E" she answered

"I am having this problem I have a problem I have a boyfriend but I am afraid he like someone else" she looks at me

"I a going to tell you a story and your not going to believe it and if you do do not tell anyone promise" She says

"I promise" i SAID

"6 years ago I was a mermaid i KNOW IT IS HARD TO BELIVE but it is 100% true and your marine bio teacher Luis was my Boyfriend he loved me but Cleo sitori stole him from me and her and her friend took away my power forever you must not let the same thing happen to you" she said

"Char I am a mermaid to" I said demonstrating my power she looked in pride saying grandmother was a mermaid to I pulled out my phone and went on Instagram and showed a picture of Milo and Ceo and explained to her that that is the guy Zac might like

"Than even ore the reason why you cannot let this slip through your fingers You must make sure you keep Zac do what I did confront Milo use your power if you have to you are more powerful than human make sure he knows Zac is yours and then take that necklace and where it as your trophy if Zac asks about the Necklace Lie to him say Milo gave it to you as an apology for the kiss and if Milo try to call him keep Zac's phone away from him" she said I agreed to the Plan and I was waiting for the right moment to strike.

 _ **MILO'S POV**_

I was walking in the park when Evie came infront of me

"Oh Evie I was eating to talk to you" I said

"Save it" she interrupted

"I'm here to tell you Zac is mine and your not allowed to look or talk to him" she said crossing her arms

"I think Zac should decide that" I said he stretched out her hand to the water fountain got a ball of water and and pushed it to me I pushed it back at her but she was stronger much because I was weak from Zac and she almost hit me with it but I dodged it lucky no one was around I was still sitting on the ground she came up to me grabbing my locket

"this was my grandmother's" she yanked it off I was to weak to fight

"You should get out of here Zac may only want to be with a powerful girl like me unlike Lewis who married your cousin" she said walking off I was n the ground my head in my knees I heading to the smoothie bar

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I just felt pride in what I did I am awesome that'll teach that little tadpole I met Zac at my smoothie bar and explained to him that what Milo did was all part of a prank he said that he kissed him but I said it was some type of merman thing and that he gave me his locket Zac put it on me and then I turned to him and thanked him for putting it on me I saw Milo enter looking at me I then kissed Zac infront of him he looked broken amazing.

 _ **Milo's pov**_

I was gonna tell Zac what happened and try to sort things out with him I saw him and Evie making out I cold not take it so I went to the beach by the house I was watching the waters and I called Zac and it went to voice mail I said

"Zac you uh really let me down I thought you felt the same way but I was wrong so you don't have to worry about seeing me anymore ok bye" I sent the voice mail I then went in the water and Ran away

 _ **Cleo's Pov**_

I'm getting worried again because I have not heard from Milo since the yesterday so I told Luis he got Emma and Rikki to search for him when I heard the door it was two girl sirena and Nixie they told me they were looking for him since they were gonna make jewelry todays

"You two girls are mermaids to please you have to help find Milo he is missing he did not come home last night" I said with worry

"Oh my goodness ok we will go see iff he is at rites if not we will search the waters" said Sirena

"ok I'm coming with you" I said texting lewis rikki and emma looked for him at mako me and another girl named Lyla along with Sirena and Nixie we all met in the Mako pool I cried emma hugged me

"Don't worry we will find him" said Lyla

"Yeah I mean your his cousin if anyone can find him it's you" said Rikki

"thank you Milo tells me all about you three he never stops talking about you or that fellow Zac" I said

"Wait Zac maybe he know where he is" Nixie said

"it's worth a look" I said we all saw back to shore hoping to find him

 _ **ZAC'S POV**_

I was sitting watching a movie with Evie she got up to use the bathroom and I heard a buzzing in her book bag it was My phone that I thought I lost I got a missed call and a message I played it

" _UH Zac you really let e down I thought you felt the same way but I was wrong so you don't have to worry about seeing me any more ok by"_ the message ended he actually does like me Evie lied and what did he mean about never having to worry again my train of thought was lost when Cleo, Lyla, Nixie, Sirena, Emma, and rikki came through the door

"Zac do you know where Milo is he is missing and we can't find him" said Lyla

"HE'S MISSING!" I said in shock afraid something terrible will happen to him

"Yeah and we need to find him fish boy" said Rikki

"Ok I will hep the search" I said getting up Evie got in my way

"Zac where are you going" she said

"Move it we have to find Milo" Lyla said

"Zac does not have to" she said me glaring at her as she pulled my hand I jerked it away

"Yes I do now move Evie" I said knowing she had probably been the reason Milo ran away

"Zac why are you acting like this" she said I then took out my phone and said

"Thats why" she looked in shock now knowing why this is my behavior I then walked as the girls ran not the water I stayed a bit to talk to Evie

"Zac you have to chose me or him" she said

"what" i asked

"Me or him you have to chose you can't have both" she said I smiled and said

"hIM" i SAID sure of my choice

"What?!" SHE screamed

"I chose him" I said Cleo's head was out of the water saying

"Zac come on" she said as I was leaving Evie and running to find my true soul mate

 _ **MiLO'S Pov**_

I saw Cleo and the others pass by a few times I hided from them I was going to one but I was surrounded by sharks so I stood put hoping they would not see me my power were not working I did not now why I was helpless then Zac came he saw my possession he heated the water around the sharks and they swam away he then grabbed my hand and swam me to Mako shore we dried off I sat on the sand and he sat next to me

"do you know how worried I was" HE said

"yeah sorry" I said

"why did you run away?" he asked

"Because I was hurt and tired of being hurt so I just left to somewhere no one who find me because Evie attacked me stole my Necklace and told me to stairway from you because you kissed he in the bar" I said starting to cry hugging my Legs

"wow it's a good thing I dumped her" he said I looked at him

"yeah I broke it off" he said

"why?" I asked

"1 she lied to me and she tried to hurt you and stole from you and second this" he said then kissing me I accepted him he has kissed me and e actually want to be with me he broke of the kiss and said

"I love you and I'm sorry I did not say it sooner" he said sure of his statement

"It's ok I love you too" I kissed him back and we laid on the sand we laid their for a half hour then we left to Rita's he said everyone was their we swam just like in my dream and he kissed me underwater like in my dream we swam into Rita's cave and everyone was their Cleo hugged me glad I was ok me and Zac held hand Lyla smirked saying

"I still see they are being Mermen" we looked in confusion to what she said

"Merman are together I thought it was a little weird that you were with evie since Merman mate with each other" everyone looked at us we could not help but smile and blush

"Look Zac Im sure you a nice guy but if you ever hurt Milo I will destroy you" Rikki said we laughed and we all went out for a swim swimming together little did we know a evil Mermaid was looking at us behind the corel reef

"I am going to destroy you and get Zac back" she said I did not see here neither did anyone else


	3. Chapter 3

I got a text from Zac while I was watching Jaws with Cleo Luis and the girls

 ** _HEY TONIGHT SLEEPOVER AT MY PLACE Love U ; )_**

I then told Cleo and Luis they were fine with it so I packed up my stuff up for the night and I left to go Zacs the sun was still up but I wanted to be their Early to greet my boyfriend

I walked to Zac door he opened it he kissed me to my bag set it down and led me to the outside to the water I asked him

"Where are we going if I might ask" I asked

"Its a surprise love" he said we both dived in the water I slowed down when swimming so he can lead me we were head to Mako Island we swam to the moon pool he had a candle lit dinner with fish

"Wow how did you set this up Zac" I said amazed

"I had help" he said leading me out the pool he dried himself with his powers so did I and we ate it was fantastic

"How much do you love me?" Zac said

"More than words can describe" I said he smiled resting his hand on mine

"Ok so what is your favorite hobby" he said

"well beside swimming I like to sing" I said

"Really do you write original songs" he asked

"well one its called flashlight" I said blushing

"really sing it for me" he asked

"Zac I couldn't I have never sang infront of anyone" I said shy

"Come on please" he said with those puppy dog eyes of his

"Ok fine" I said preparing my voice

 _when tomorrow comes Ill be on my own feeling frightened of the things that I don't know_

 _when tomorrow comes (3x)_

 _And thought the road is long I look up to the sky darkness all around lets hope that I don't fly then I_

 _sing along(2x)_

 _Oh then I sing along_

 _I got all I need when_

 _I look around me and see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _you're gettin' me gettin' me through the night_

 _Cant stop my hear when you shining' in my eyes_

 _can't lie its a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but your my flashlight your getting me getting me through night_

I finished he smiled

"Wow thats beautiful" he said

"yeah I actually wrote it about you" I said

"really" he said his his eyes lit up

"yeah" I said

he made out with me and we then swam back his house and then we watched a movie with rebel wilson called Brides mades it was hilarious then we played a video game I beat him then when it was time for bed I was getting ready to sleep on the couch when he grabbed my hand

"what are you doing"he asked in with no shirt on with grey sweat shorts on

"Um getting ready to sleep on the couch" I said

"But why , don't you want to sleep with me" he said gesturing to his queen sized bed

"Oh sure I just did not think you would want to sleep with me yet" I said

"Of course I do I love you and" he said getting a blue ring out from his dresser

"This is a promise ring meaning I promise to always love you and to one day marry you" he said putting the ring on me I started to tear up

"I love it I love you thank you" I said kissing him he lead me to his bed he turned out the light we snuggled and fell into a deep sleep

 _ **Zac's pov**_

I was sleeping dreaming of Milo we were swimming near mako and the suddenly the triton appeared and shocked him it the person had a tale it wan not a merman's it was a mermaid I did not see her face I picked Milo up he was not awake I was not even sure if he was breathing

I woke up I was breathing hard Milo was sleeping right next to me he was so cute I was not going to let my dream become a reality I got up but I did not want to wake my boyfriend I went outside sat on the Pier and looked at the the moon it was not a full one but it was big a beautiful It reminded me of Milo and the next second I heard footsteps I turned it was Milo he then sat next to me I put my arm around his he snuggled next to me

"Why you up?" he asked

"Bad dream" he said

"what about?" he asked

"nothing don't worry" I lied

"come on Zac if its nothing then you should tell me" He said

"Ok we were swimming near Mako and you were shocked by the Triton" I said

"The Triton?" he asked I forgot to tell him about the Triton

"Oh yeah well the Triton is an ancient tool only used by mer people its powerful and stored on Mako island" I said

"Oh well who shocked me" he asked

"I don't know but it felt so real I felt the wave of shock" I said

"Ok we'll go to Rita tomorrow and ask her about the dream" He said

"I won't let this dream become real" I said holding his hand we kissed and then went back to the house he fell asleep next to my chest my arms were around him I kissed him good night I fell asleep

 _ **EVIE'S POV**_

I was crying charrlot has been their for me

"Now it's time you that you get your revenge don't worry Zac will be yours once more" she said

"But how?" I asked sniffling

"you told me about the Triton" she said

"yeah that day that boyfriend stealing fag kissed Zac on Mako for the first time me and Zac were hiding it in the forest" I said

"then tomorrow you will to mako island and retrieve the triton when you have Milo alone you make sure he never gets in your way again" she said

"Yes charrlot Zac will be mine" I said sure of what I will do tomorrow

 _ **Milo's pov**_

Zac came out to his mom and dad the day him and I became official they invited me for breakfast his father is hilarious we then swam to rita's we told her about Zac's dream she said it might either be a siren vision a vision of what will happening the future or just a bad dream Zac became worried he got a text from his friend Cam saying he needed help so he left giving me a goodbye kiss I then helped Sirena with her jewelry she needed more shells so I went to Mako for her the bottom of the moon pool little did I know another mermaid was already their

 ** _Evie's pov_**

I was getting the triton from under the branches and rocks from were me and Zac hid it I sensed a merman was near by it was not Zac it was that little nuisance

I then ran to finish what I set out to do Milo will be gone and Zac will be mine

 _ **Zac's Pov**_

I went to cam's but it was a false alarm so we talked a little

"what did you do with the triton?" cam said

"Hided it on Mako" I said

"your the only one who knows where it is" he asked

"yeah me and" I was cut off realizing I forgot Evie knows where the Triton is too and remembering my dream I pulled out my phone to call Milo

"Hello" it was Sirena's voice

"yes hello Sirena why are you on Milos phone" I asked curios and worried

"well yeah I figures this thing out its pretty easy" she said

"I mean why is Milo not on the phone" i ASKED

"Oh because he went to Mako to get me some shells" she said my heart began to race

"Where exactly" I asked with worry

"Uh he said he was going to the blue reef by the moon pool entrance" she said I remembered that was where my dream took place

"Ok sirena call cleo and the mermaids and tell them to meet you at Rita's I think Milo's in danger" I said hanging up and running to the ocean hoping I will not be to Late

 _ **Milo's**_ ** _pov_**

I was collecting some good shells and there were a lot so Sirena will be happy I turned to get more and I saw a tale I looked Up it was Evie with a triton I was curios and scared I was about to act and I saw Zac racing towards me I turned to Evie she shocked me with the triton I felt a sharp pain all over my body the darkness of the sea was closing in my last sight was seeing Zac going to my rescue my eyes closed and then darkness was the only thing I can see.

 ** _Zac's Pov_**

I saw Evie shocking Milo just like in my dream which mow came true I then went to see him his pulse was weak I then went to Evie and snatched the Triton from her I then went to Milo and swam him back to Rita's

"HELP!" i screamed emerging from Rita's cave pool

"Oh my god Zac what happened" said Cleo worried

"Evie happened that bitch attacked him with the triton now he is not waking up please help him" I said setting his body on the stone floor of the cave I then tried him and myself then picking him up again and going into rita's treasure room we set him down and lyla nixie and sirena got their moon ring out they tried to heal him but it was not working

"It's not working why isn't it working?" I asked working

"It's not enough power in the rings" Rita said

"tHEY ARE AT FULL POWER" said Lyla

"yes but since Milo is a merman we will require 3 more rings" said Rita

"wait on Milo's finger" said Sirena pointing to my ring

"Oh yeah this a moon ring I used it as a promise ring" said Zac

"Ok we have 1" Rita said

"I know where to get the other one and Im going to enjoy doing it" Zac said

"Lyla, Rikki, Nixie mind coming with me" said Zac

"Sure where" said Rikki all 3 girls came forward

"to go get the ring " said Zac as he went

He approached Evie's house he knocked on the door almost punching it Evie came out

"Zac I kNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK" SHE SAID TRYING TO HUG ME I PUSHED HER OFF

"Cut the crap evie I came for this" I bended the moon ring to my hand

"Zac why are you taking away the ring you gave" She said ready to cry

"Because someone else better than you needs it" said Lyla she tried to bend the ring back but she was no match for all four she was left at her door step defeated we went back to rita's Emma and cleo found a ring at the bottom of the moon pool Emma Rikki Cleo Nixie Lyla and Sirena put them on and I charged it with the Triton and It worked Milo woke and we hugged each other so tight he then stopped

"Evie she did this to me" He said I then took the Ring and put it back on his finger

"Yeah well she's not going to do it ever again" I said kissing him

"Love you" I said

"Love you too" he said back we ended up hugging again I loved him so much


End file.
